Я верю в чудеса
by Rochu
Summary: Iván no se cansa de hacer cosas para Yao... ¿Se enamorará alguna vez éste del ruso que tanto lo anhela? - Asco de summary, primer SONGFIC... Canción: Mi princesa - David Bisbal. RoChu.


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no es mío, le pertenece a mi dios Hidekaz Himaruya, a quien le tengo un altar en mi habitación (Media frase es mentira)

**Advertencias: **¿Melosidad mode ON?... Más que posible Ooc ... canción romántica, primer sonfic, etc, todas las cosas malas que se les puedan ocurrir... Y.. etto..

**Pareja**: RoChu.. Aunque..¿No es obvio?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Que milagro tiene que pasar para que me ames,<strong>_

_**Que estrella del cielo ha de caer para poderte convencer,**_

_**que no sienta mi alma sola,**_

_**Quiero escarparme de este eterno anochecer.**_

Unos días atrás, Iván y Yao se habían juntado a tomar algo. El ruso debía confesarle su amor que, aunque era obvio, no se lo había dicho al mayor jamás.

Al escucharlo declararse, el chino no reaccionó de la mejor manera. Se levantó de la mesa donde estaban sentados, muy sonrojado, se inclinó haciendo una reverencia y salió corriendo, chocando con toda la gente y disculpándose por ello.

Iván no lo siguió. Se quedó mirándolo, estático, sin la sonrisa que siempre mantenía en su rostro. En sus ojos se veía la tristeza ¿Qué debía hacer? Tal vez nunca debió hacerlo. Tal vez debió haber seguido acosándolo, sin declarársele.

Luego de eso, Yao lo evitaba lo más que podía. En cada reunión era el último en llegar y el primero en irse. Quedarse solo con el ruso no era una opción aceptable. No después de lo que pasó.

Iván lo notó, por lo que en la última junta que tuvieron, lo alcanzó antes de que éste huyera.

— Yao-Yao… ¿Por qué te escapas de mi~? — Le preguntó con una sonrisa vacía.

— N-no… no estoy escapando de ti. Solo tengo muchas cosas que hacer, aru…— Fue la respuesta del chino, sin mirarlo directamente.

— Yao-Yao huye de mi~ No puede negarlo, da… ¿Es por lo que te dije el otro día? — Yao, quien miraba al suelo, asintió levemente. — Y-Yao-Yao no me ama como yo a él.. ¿Da..?

— No lo sé… Aún debo pensar en muchas cosas… Es difícil decirte si yo siento lo mismo, aru…— Se soltó rápidamente del agarre del menor y corrió fuera del lugar, dejando al ruso mirando fijamente el camino recorrido por el chino.

— Y-Yao… ¿Q-Qué debo hacer para que me ames…? Y-Yo no quiero estar con o-otro que no seas t-tú… pero no quiero seguir solo, da…— Una pequeña lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

_**Dice mucha gente que los hombres nunca lloran,**_

_**pero yo he tenido que volver a mi niñez una vez más.**_

_**Me sigo preguntando porque te sigo amando**_

_**y dejas desangrando mis heridas**_

Yao se había detenido, cansado de tanto correr, en un pequeño parque. Sudaba respirando agitadamente, muy sonrojado y con lágrimas en sus ojos… ¿Por qué huía? ¿Acaso era un cobarde?

Caminaba nuevamente, algo más tranquilo. Subió su cabeza, pues había estado con los ojos fijos en el suelo, y vio caminando al causante de sus _problemas._ Habría vuelto a correr de no ser porque vio en sus ojos una mirada perdida. Caminaba como si estuviese perdido y, para peor, lloraba tal como él.

Al parecer no lo vio, porque, casi como si su cuerpo le pesara de sobremanera, cayó junto a un árbol y, apoyado en él, cerró sus ojos. Sin importarle la gente que estaba cerca, se largó a llorar amargamente.

El corazón de Yao dolió. Casi se quebró al ver esa escena. Iván, el ruso al que veía tan fuerte, tan feliz –aunque estaba consciente de que muchas de esas sonrisas eran falsas- ahora se veía como un niño. Un pequeño, inocente y frágil niño. Jamás, en su larga vida, había visto a alguien sufriendo de esa manera. Encima era su culpa.

Se acercó al lugar donde el rubio se encontraba, sin que este se diera cuenta. Intentó ordenar las ideas en su cabeza para no echarlo todo a perder. Suspiró. Captando la atención del otro.

— ¿Por qué…? — Preguntó en un volumen de voz muy bajo, casi inaudible. Quien lloraba se secó las lágrimas con el costado de sus manos, aún sin sonreír. No iba a fingir. No más. No ahora.

— ¿D-Da~? — murmuró apenas el ruso.

— ¿Por qué me amabas, aru?... — Sorpresivamente Iván se levantó y se puso frente a su amado, intentando volver a su estado infantil de siempre.

— Yo no amaba a Yao-Yao…— Sin dejarlo terminar, el de cabello largo se sonrojó por la vergüenza ¿No lo amaba? ¿Todo lo que le había dicho era mentira? ¿Estaba jugando con él? Quizás había soñado todo.

— L-Lo… lamento.. Tal vez tomé de otro modo lo q-que… me d-dijiste, aru…— Entonces se giró e intentó huir una vez más. No tuvo éxito, pues Iván tomó su mano, lo que le hizo volver a mirarlo, con ojos llorosos.

— No he dejado de amar a Yao-Yao… La pregunta correcta sería… ¿Por qué amo tanto a Yao-Yao~?... Eso es muy fácil, da. — Lo miró, ésta vez sonriéndole, leve. Al notar que el chino no habla, continúa. — La verdad.. no estoy del todo seguro… Solo sé que lo sien-

Antes de terminar, el mayor, ya llorando bastante, le dio una cachetada. Una fuerte cachetada, lo que hizo que el otro soltara su mano y pasara la suya en su propia mejilla, mirándolo sorprendido.

Luego de dedicarle una mirada, casi de odio intenso, se fue de ahí, con un rostro lleno de lágrimas.

"_Aunque me hagas daño, yo te seguiré amando, da…" _Fue lo que pensó.

_**No puedo colmarte ni de joyas ni dinero,**_

_**pero puedo darte un corazón que es verdadero.**_

_**Mis alas en el viento necesitan de tus besos,**_

_**acompáñame en el viaje que volar solo no puedo**__**  
><strong>_

Otro día. Iván iba de camino a una de sus reuniones y pasó frente a una joyería, observando que en ella había un collar con un lindo panda hecho de diamantes. Sus ojos brillaron al verlo. Era perfecto para Yao. Quizás con eso podría conquistarlo. Era su oportunidad.

Con su sonrisa infantil de siempre, entró en el local y le habló a una de las mujeres que vendían las joyas.

— Buenos días. ¿Qué se le ofrece?

— …Privet~ Quisiera saber cuánto cuesta el collar de panda que hay en la vitrina, da. — Le preguntó amablemente. Pensaba que no costaría tanto, después de todo…era un "simple" panda.

— Por supuesto. Ese collar especial cuesta dos mil dólares. — Responde la mujer, en un tono bastante amargado y serio.

— A-ah… ¿D-Dos mil.. dólares…? — Sonrió nervioso. Sacó su cartera, pero en él había con suerte cincuenta dólares. Suspiró ¿Cómo iba a comprarle ese bonito collar a Yao sin el dinero suficiente? Su rostro cambió de mostrar su típica sonrisa a un gesto algo triste. Un aura violeta lo rodeó enseguida y se escuchaban leves "kolkolkol" que pronunciaba con una voz bastante grave. Todas las mujeres que atendían ahí se asustaron y se escondieron tras el escaparate hasta que el ruso dejó el lugar.

Siguió caminando hacia el sitio donde se realizaría la junta, mirando a todos lados. Quizás encontraba algo más barato para comprarle a su querido Yao. Después de todo, la intención es lo que vale… ¿No…?

En una tienda vio un pequeño peluche de panda ¡Ese era el regalo perfecto! Y aunque tuviese ya demasiados pandas en su casa, el ruso acertó en pensar que un panda nunca estaba de más en casa del chino. Entró de inmediato al lugar y lo compró para luego dirigirse hasta la sala de juntas con el peluche en brazos y una sonrisa amplia e infantil.

— Mira lo que te traje, Yao-Yao~ — Le comentó cantarín el rubio al otro antes de comenzar con la reunión. Éste se giró a verle, y el ruso le tendió el gran peluche que traía. Los ojos del mayor se iluminaron al verlo.

— ¿P-Para mi, a-aru?... — Tomó al panda en sus brazos, acariciándolo como si fuese uno de verdad.

— Da~… Iba a comprarte otra cosa, pero… el dinero no me alcanzó…así que pensé en esto~ — Le explicó, casi a modo de disculpas.

— N-No tenías que.. hacerlo, aru… — Dijo el chino, pero al ver como la expresión de Iván pasaba a uno de tristeza casi infantil, intentó arreglarlo. — Pero muchas gracias, aru.. — Y entonces se acercó a él, se paró en las puntas de sus pies y besó su mejilla suavemente, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. El otro no sabía cómo reaccionar. Su gesto había cambiado a uno de completa sorpresa ¿Acaso Yao-Yao había besado su mejilla? ¡Debe estar soñando! ¡Era imposible! …¿No lo era?...

Al separarse de su mejilla, Iván agarró su muñeca, dejando ahora al chino desconcertado.

— ¿Qué pasa, Iv-…— No pudo terminar la frase, pues el más alto plantó un suave y profundo beso en sus labios. Frente a todos. La verdad, los otros no le interesaban en nada. En ese momento, y para él, sólo existían ellos dos. El asiático y el europeo, volviéndose uno en la unión de ese beso. Aunque su felicidad no duró demasiado, pues el chino rápidamente se separó de él muy sonrojado y mirándolo casi en un estado de shock. — ¡¿Q-Q-Qué es lo q-que h-h-haces, aru? !

— Y-Yao… Lo… siento.. — Intentó disculparse, pero el otro salió corriendo en dirección al baño..

¿Tan malo había sido el beso? ¿Tanto lo odiaba? ¿Tanto le repugnaba él? Suspiró. Al parecer jamás iba a poder conquistarlo…

_**Y sabes que eres la princesa de mis sueños encantados,**__**  
><strong>__**cuantas guerras he librado por tenerte aquí a mi lado**__**  
><strong>__**no me canso de buscarte, no me importaría arriesgarte**__**  
><strong>__**si al final de esta aventura yo lograra conquistarte…**_

Y sentado en el suelo del baño se encuentra Yao llorando nuevamente. Sufriendo por ese amor que no debería tener por el ruso… ¿Acaso estaba logrando conquistarlo? No. Eso no podía ser. Era algo inadecuado. Después de todo, ellos eran solo representantes de sus países. No debían pasar esas cosas entre ellos, pero al parecer a Iván le daba igual ¿Por qué él no podía pensar lo mismo? Es que todo lo que hacía tenía que seguir un protocolo. Todo lo que hacía era dirigido por alguien con un rango más alto. Nada podía decidir él por sí solo, menos tratándose de esa cosa llamada "amor".

Cuando ya estaba más tranquilo, sintió como alguien golpeaba la puerta y, luego de los golpes, escuchó una voz en extremo conocida.

— ¿Yao-Yao…? Perdóname… Lo menos que quería hacer era hacerte sentir mal, da?...

Pero el chino no respondió… ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo después de lo que le hizo? Y es que un beso siempre confunde los sentimientos. Tal vez él solo sentía amistad por el rubio pero…¿Cómo iba a saberlo después de haberlo besado? No iba a mentir. Ese beso de verdad le había gustado, pero era aún más confuso que antes. Todo lo era.

— Yao-Yao no entiende… Y-Yo… de verdad lo amo… Es..lo más importante para mi…d-da…

¿Lo más importante para él? Eso no podía ser verdad. No. Era todo un sueño. Quizás una pesadilla. Esto no podía estarle pasando a él. Esas mariposas en el estomago… las estaba sintiendo y eso no era una buena señal. No para él. No en ese momento.

— …Yao-Yao no sabe que me hace fuerte… ante todo… Que sin él, no podría ser quien soy y como soy…

Ahora salía con la idea de que sin él era débil… ¿Acaso era un chiste? Una broma de mal gusto, quizás ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Desde cuándo? Tenía muchas preguntas en su mente, pero no las iba a expresar. Claro que no. Mostrar interés en ello solo implicaba darle al ruso más incentivos para que siguiera intentando conquistarlo. Quiso intentar de forma diferente.

— ¡Vete de aquí! ¡No te quiero ver, aru! — Gritó por fin, en respuesta, el mayor. Quería alejarlo. Quería pensarlo todo bien. Lo que él no sabía es que al otro lado el euroasiático sonreía. Sí, sonreía. No era por las palabras que le dijo. Éstas dolían, pero el hecho de haberle contestado, de haber escuchado su voz, de saber que se encontraba técnicamente mejor, eso nada más era lo importante para él.

— ¿Si Iván se va ahora Yao-Yao será más feliz?...

— ¡Claro que sí! ¿Acaso nunca te cansas, aru? — Volvió a preguntar con un grito y, entonces, sintió al otro recostarse sobre la puerta y deslizarse hasta quedar sentado ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Estaba bien? ¿Sonreía o estaba llorando? No lo sabía. No sabía ninguna de esas respuestas y eso le molestaba mucho. — …¿Iván…?

— Da… Si te digo la verdad, estoy algo cansado… pero no por eso dejaré de intentarlo… ¿O si? No sería nada perseverante de mi parte~… — Le respondió con un tono infantil en su voz, riendo.

_**Y he pintado a mi princesa, en un cuadro imaginario,**__**  
><strong>__**le cantaba en el oído, susurrando muy despacio**__**  
><strong>__**tanto tiempo he naufragado, y yo sé que no fue en vano,**__**  
><strong>__**no he dejado de intentarlo... porque creo en los **__**milagros**__**…**_

— ¡Eres un tonto, aru! — Exclamó del otro lado de la puerta el chino, comenzando a sollozar nuevamente. — ¡Si yo te rechacé la primera vez debiste haberme dejado! ¡Debiste haberte buscado una vida mejor lejos de mí, aru! — Entonces escuchó otra risilla infantil.

— Yao-Yao… Nada de lo que he hecho en todo este tiempo fue en vano… Sé que en algún momento lo lograré, da… No pierdo las esperanzas de que así será.

— N-No seas iluso. No p-podría enamorarme de ti, aru…

— Yao~… Yo te amo, da…

— ¡No! ¡No puedes amarme, aru! — Gritaba casi con desesperación el más viejo del otro lado de la puerta, dentro del baño. — ¡Déjame y vete! ¡Lárgate de aquí, aru!

— Pero… Yao-Yao~…

— ¡Lárgate y déjame en paz, aru! ¿Por qué sigues aquí? ¿Por qué sigues intentándolo, aru? ¡Haré lo que sea necesario para que te alejes de mi, aru! — Se levantó del piso del baño y abrió la puerta de un tirón. Iván, quién había reaccionado rápidamente a este movimiento sorpresivo, se quedó mirándolo con una leve sonrisa, ya levantado también del suelo, y lo abrazó. — ¡Suéltame! ¡Que me sueltes te digo, aru!

— Nyet~ No lo haré… — Lo abrazó más fuerte para intentar que se calmara y, luego de unos minutos siendo golpeado por el más bajo, éste se calmo y el ruso pudo aflojar el abrazo. Dejó pasar otros minutos en silencio para luego romperlo hablando muy suave. — Si no he dejado de intentarlo, es porque te amo, da. Y sé que en algún momento lograré conquistarte… Aún tengo fe ¿Sabes?...

Entonces lo separó de sí, lo miró a los ojos y le dio un suave beso en los labios, al que el otro no se resistió. No se resistió porque en ese instante se dio cuenta que le gustaba, que quizás podía darle una oportunidad a ese amor que estaba apareciendo.

* * *

><p><em>¿Merece Review~?<em>

**V**


End file.
